Behind those eyes
by Ume sama
Summary: Some humor, meant to be tragic. Not one of my best, but sense I wrote it, I posted it anyway. Song fic, don't think I did it just, based of what happened after the Carnival. Suck at these. Shiznat


**Another one-shot. Never intended to have it this long. Also a song fic**

**Don't own anything.**

**Song: 'Behind those eye' by 3 Doors Down.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Made this a little bit more humorous, but this was suppose to be more tragic than this.  
**

* * *

The parking lot was filled by the time the dark blue motorcycle arrived. Luckily, however, the biker was able to squeeze it in between her to best friends' cars. After dismounting and hanging her helmet on the foot peddle, she quickly ran her hand through her messy blue locks before entering the tavern.

Loud music overwhelmed her as she opened the doors, smiling and nodding at the hostess. The live band and bar was located towards the back of the large building, which was also where her friends were. Rounding the corner, she smiled at the busty redhead on stage – it had been too long since she last saw her best friend play. Taking her eyes off the stage, she glanced to the booths along the wall.

"Ah, there's everyone," she spoke to no one in general, making her way to the group. Chie and Aoi were snapping photos of the two across from them, seemingly enjoying the group gathering like they always did. Across from them, a slightly annoyed redhead was trying her best not to gag or strangle the bouncing catlike girl who was shoveling food that didn't look at all edible. It was just the way she left them the last time she met up with them. Nothing ever seemed to change among her friends; if anything, they were brought even closer together after the Carnival.

Chie, who quickly adverted her camera phone and snapped a picture of the approaching bluenette, was the first to greet the new arrival. "Hey, stranger."

Natsuki gave a crooked grin at the reputation she had gained among her friends. Yeah, she had been distant for a long time due to school and other pressing matters, but she didn't think that she had earn the nickname. Heck, she even stayed in contact with them as best she could.

"Look, the stray mutt has finally showed up for once." Nao's tone was mocking, but friendly. Though she couldn't see the slight flinch in Natsuki's posture, nor the sharp stares both Chie and Aoi were giving her.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here. Sorry I haven't been around; you know how life is." She tried to shrug off both the reception she was getting, and the fluttering feeling in her heart – it hurt.

"We know," Aoi smiled happily, trying to spread the fake smile around to not only the new arrival, but the rest of the group – after all, it had been a long while since everyone gathered together.

"Um hum," nodded the smallest member, food still in her mouth.

"Mikoto, over the table! Sheesh!" the redhead hissed, scooting away from the mess being made while Mikoto frowned in confusion, turning back to her food a moment later.

"Heh, ever the bottomless pit, I see," chuckled Natsuki as she dragged a chair over to sit at the end. Once she was comfortable, she generally asked, "So, how's life going for you all?"

"Awesomely!" announced Chie excitedly, "After we got a job at the newspaper company, Aoi here," she paused to point her thumb in the direction to the girl next to her, "Got promoted to executive editor. She's like second in command. We still do stories together, though."

"Chie, don't gloat." Aoi whacked the brunette's leg playfully. "It's not like that. Chie's in charge of going with reporters to take story photos. I'm in charge of making sure everything is in on time..." The rest of the story faded into the music, thankfully to the irked redhead who had heard the story at least 3 other times that day. Natsuki was trying to make out the words Aoi was saying, but soon, they both gave up.

"How about another time?" offered the raven-haired beauty.

"Oh, sure. Maybe over some lunch if you're in town long enough." Worry flashed in Aoi's eyes as the words slipped out. She knew what had happened; she just didn't know how to approach the issue since she wasn't that close to Natsuki.

"Yeah, I am. I moved back, remember?" She felt another pang of pain – why did it hurt so much?

"Yup, we can all get together for lunch sometime." Everyone at the table turned to see Mikoto grinning ear to ear while wiping her mouth – they all mentally sweat dropped, thinking, 'Well at least she's learned some table manners.'

Then a loud belch was heard.

'Maybe not.'

"Heh, anyway," Nao scooted even more, almost falling into Natsuki's lap. "We can talk about lunch another time. Let's get some drinks."

Nao had matured quickly after the carnival, and it was all thanks Sister Yukariko. She had taken Nao under her wing to push her into a more honest way of life. Yeah, she still flaunted a little too much, but she no longer made money by robbing men. She came to terms with her past- it still hurt, but she was slowly moving on from it. If anyone, Natsuki kept in contact with Nao the most. They found that they had a lot in common, and slowly became close friends – always there for each other in tight moments.

Everyone collectively nodded, and Nao waved the waiter down, ordering two round of shots and then a round of beer. The redhead could afford to treat everyone this once; she just got a bonus for the end of the school year. Natsuki smiled at the gracious offer, and at the memory of the first time Nao told her she was becoming an elementary teacher at Fuuka Academy. Oh, the teases were never resting at first; 'Poor children, I pity them.' 'Being a grade school teacher requires teaching morals. Are you sure you're qualified?' 'I can only imaging the colorful vocabulary they're learning.' 'Remind me to tell the Principle to keep rope away from you while teaching.' 'Those kids are going to be scarred for life.'

"Oh, I'll take a Mango Mai Ti, too," Natsuki cut in before the waiter walked away.

"When did you start drinking those?" questioned Chie, rather confused. Since she had know the girl, she had drank nothing but beer. She wasn't a fruit person.

"Not for me!" she waved in defense. "For Mai!" She pointed towards the stage to the singing redhead. "When she's done with this set."

The group nodded, taking note of her consideration.

"Oh, good. You scared me a little there." Nao placed her head on the bluenette's shoulder, shaking her a bit.

--

After 3 more songs, the set ended and the redheaded singer made her way to the booth of friends.

"Natsuki." She hugged the sitting bluenette from behind, wrapping her arms around her neck. "It's great to see you again." She released her hold and then stood next to the table. "How have you been?" She smiled warmly.

"Alright. Just got back in town." She smiled, grabbing the red orange drink on the table. "For you." She winked playfully.

"Aww, what a charmer," Mai giggled and winked back. "But you know, I'm taken." Right then, Mikoto appeared behind her, wrapping her arms around Mai protectively.

"Mine." She spun Mai around, burying her head into the large breasts in front of her, Mai laughing all the while.

The four other girls at the table looked back and forth between the vacant seat the girl once occupied and then back the laughing couple.

"How..." Natsuki hesitantly pointed at the vacant seat, eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"Don't ask." Nao shook her head, pushing down the pointing figure. Natsuki glared at Nao for a second and then shrugged it off, deciding she probably wouldn't want to know anyway.

"Alright Mikoto. You can stop now. She's not going to steal me away." Mai tried to pry the strong girl off. She looked down into the yellow glistening eyes and smiled. "Fine, but you have to let go. I need to get back soon."

Mikoto nodded delightfully. Mai leaned down placing a light peck on the girl's head and then on her lips.

Once released from the death grip, Mai thanked Natsuki again for the drink and went back on stage.

Natsuki sat in silence, watching the scene, not even acknowledging Mai when she thanked her. Her mind was somewhere else; lost in the painful memories from her past. No one in the group said a word. They all waited for the woman to return to the present. However, their eyes never left the bluenette, even though they knew that she was going to be gone for a while.

The music started back up. This time, it was a male member of the group singing. Mai was playing the keyboard, harmonizing the music. It was a slower song this time around, something that even Nao took notice of. As if on cue, Natsuki's memory flashed to three months ago.

_She patiently waited on the couch with her legs crossed while reading a magazine. The front door slowly creaked as it opened. In the doorway stood the most lovely brunette of her life. Her lips curved up as tossed the magazine to the side and approached the brunette to give her a hug._

_They were only living together for the sake of being long time friends, but there was always something more they both wanted. Natsuki was dense before, but she had come to terms with her feelings. Hugging – human contact – was the first step accepting those feelings. After all, they had been living together for nearly 3 years since Natsuki graduated from high school._

_She reached out, but before she could get her arms around the older woman, she backed up._

**You said, "I got something to say"**

_Shizuru's arms were outstretched, pushing the other girl away. Her mask was fully in place, her guarded eyes staring into confused green pools._

**Then you got that look in your eye**

_It had been like this for all three years of living together. Shizuru's eyes were always swimming in guilt, pain, loneliness, and yearning every time she looked into Natsuki's._

**"There is something you've got to know"**

_Shizuru's eyes glistened over with fear and sorrow. Tears piled up in the corners, threatening to escape, but never did.  
_

**You said it as you started to cry**

Natsuki sniffled, fighting back her tears.

"What are you lookin' at, Spider?" Natsuki grinned playfully at the slightly shaken redhead.

"I thought I saw something ugly, then I realized it was your face," she snapped back, trying to act nonchalant.

"What did I tell you about thinking?" the bluenette grunted, the pain in her voice hidden well, though her eyes showed everything.

The group laughed, and a conversation sparked. Natsuki tried to follow, but her mind kept going back in time as the music drowned out the voices around her.

**Ive seen this face once before  
And I don't think I can do this again**

_Natsuki's heart dropped as Shizuru explained that she was leaving, again. The first time was when she left Fuuka to go to college. However, she really left to avoid being rejected. At first, Natsuki wasn't sure what to make of the brunette leaving, but then she realized that she could be without her best friend, the one that showed her what it means to be loved. She followed Shizuru last time, but this time, the crimson goddess wasn't telling her where she was going; only that she was leaving to take a new job._

**Theres something I can't see  
There's something different in the way you smile**

_The raven-haired woman nodded, understanding that she had two months to find somewhere else to live, or a new roommate to live with. The chestnut-haired woman smiled and headed towards her room, closing the door behind her._

**Behind those eyes you lie**

_The image of crimson burned into her mind as she stared at the closed door; something didn't feel right._

**And there's nothing I can say  
Cause I'm never gonna change your mind**

_She walked towards the door, raising her hand to knock, but stopped suddenly. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, her words caught in her throat._

**Behind those eyes you hide**

_Natsuki retreated into her room, all the while trying to soothe the pain in her heart; the image was still there. 'She's hiding something,' she thought, thinking of a way to get her roommate to tell her._

_Shizuru and Natsuki walked through the apartment one last time to make sure they had packed everything. Once all was double-checked, Shizuru let Natuski out to shut and lock the door. Outside, they smiled and waved, wishing each other good luck and that they would stay in touch._**  
**

**As you turned to walk away**

_Shizuru turn around and tossed her hair over her shoulder with her hand._

_'Her eyes...' Natsuki thought._**  
**

**I saw another look in your eye**

_'...They look scared.'_ She stood still for a moment.

**And even though it hurt like it did  
I couldn't let this be your goodbye.**

_"Shizuru, wait up." Her voice stopped the ex-council president in her tracks. She turned, and her eyes looked bloodshot, as if she were crying._

_"I'm sorry Natsuki, but I must go." Her voice cracked from strain._

**You say that you're sorry**

_"This pain that I won't see you..." Natsuki paused running though all the cliche things that she could say: 'I really love you, Shizuru.' 'Please don't leave, you're my world.' She brushed it off, continuing, "... again for awhile," she finished, her heart weeping with all the unspoken words she wanted to say.  
_

_"I know that it hurts..."_

_'But it hurts me more than you, that you can't love me the way I love you,' Shizuru continued in her head._

_"... But we'll stay in touch," she finished._

**And you say now that it hurts you the same  
Is there something here to believe**

"Shizuru..." Whispered Natuski, her friends looked on in confusion as the woman took a deep breath and sighed.

**Or is it just another part of the game?**

All the while, her mind was still going. A single thought continuously wheeled through her head: 'I should have told her.'**  
**

**There's something I can't see  
Something living in the way you smile**

_They embraced and smiled, saying their goodbyes yet again._

**Behind those eyes you lie**

The haunting image of loneliness, guilt, and pain in those crimson obs flashed again in the blunette's mind.

**And there's nothing I can say  
Cause I'm never gonna change your mind**

"Hey, Natsuki. Let's get outta here." Nao stood up, grabbing Natsuki by the arm, dragging her behind.

**Behind those eyes you hide**

Green eyes swam with their own guilt, waving goodbye to the remaining group before she was dragged around the corner.**  
**

Outside, Nao brought the gloomy bluenette to her dark blue motorcycle and tapped the seat to make her sit.

"Listen, mutt," murmured the redhead, trying her best not to sound too harsh. When she didn't get a response she placed her hand on the latter's shoulder.

"Natsuki, hey, I'm talking to you." She waited until the old girl made eye contact before she asked, "Are you going to be okay?" she asked, her voice getting much more gentle. After all, she was there through the whole thing.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Natsuki readjusted herself as she stood and stretched. "Sorry, it's been a long day." The music from the bar was still playing, and if one listened hard enough, could make out the words.

**There's nothing I can say  
That's ever gonna make you change your mind**

"No, your not." Nao tried her best to stare into the older girl's eyes, but being shorter has no effects of intimidation. "You're hiding something."

**Behind those eyes you hide**

Natsuki frowned in disbelief as green eyes tried to pry into her mind.

**Behind those eyes you lie**

"Don't lie to me. I know more about you than Mai. Something's wrong." Nao's voice had a way of prying with respect – must have been all the years of teaching first graders.

"Nao..." Natsuki was crumbling under pressure, her shoulders slumped over, eyes avoiding eye contact.

The younger woman sighed in defeat. She knew she wasn't going to get a response, but asked anyway, "You love her, don't you?"

The blunette winced, still avoiding eye contact.

"Will you look at me?" Nao crossed her arms, leaning back on the parked car, waiting for the other woman. Once the contact was made, she noticed the same loneliness she felt some time ago. The look of empty, isolated rejection, but this time it was different. It was her friend rejecting herself, as if she couldn't live alone.

"I know how you feel being away from the one you love. Heck, I've been through the same. You remember, right?" Natsuki nodded faintly, making Nao sigh again.

"What if I told you I know where she is? Would you do anything to have her back?" The older woman's eyes widened, her emotions and thoughts swimming in circles.

She didn't know what she would do or think. First, she would give the opportunity to tell her everything, but then it might also hurt her if she was rejected.

Her thoughts were cut off when Nao spoke again, "She still loves you, you know?"

Her ears perked up, eyes showing a spark a hope. "She does? Like love, love? Like before?" Natsuki had a new wave of energy at the potential thought of actually being about to finally say what she wanted to say; what she _needed _to say.

"Yeah, but that's it though. She has been trying to forget you. That's why she left you the first time."

"But I love her the same."

"But you've never told her that." Nao's words rang true, and the energy Natsuki had vanished. "How will you convince her?"

"I would do anything for her. Anything her heart desired that would show her I love and care for her."

"A lot has changed in a month."

"What?" Now the bluenette was confused.

"She's changed a lot. Her normal glow is leaving her."

"Wait, you've seen her?" Nao nodded, and Natsuki grabbed the latter's shoulders. "Where is she?" she demanded.

"Calm down, pup!" Nao swatted the arms away. "I promised I wouldn't tell you. She's been trying to forget you."

Natsuki gaze sadden. She was now at a lost as to what to say. "She has.." she spoke in a whisper, voice barely audible.

"Yeah, she has, but as my fellow co-worker, I can't stand to see her like this." Natsuki opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped when Nao's finger covered her lips. "Shh, I'm not done." Nao was still leaning back on the car behind her.

"As much as I want to have revenge on her for what has happened, I can't bring myself to do it, nor can stand seeing her like this." She pushed herself up, off the car, and reached into her pocket. A piece of white paper soon fell out. "Now, I did make a promise and I'm not one to go back on one either."

Her green eyes made contact with Natsuki's and she shifted between the paper on the ground and back to the other green eyes. "I know you're not that dense." She started to walk back to the bar, and waved back. "You better not disappoint," she said before she disappeared into the tavern.

--

"Where's Natsuki?" Asked Mai, sitting down where the bluenette formally sat.

"She heading home for the night. She's not feeling well." Nao said, back where she was just as the sound of a revving motorcycle was heard. Her grin looked quite sinister.

"Nao, you didn't eat her, did you?" Mikoto asked, thinking the grin meant that Nao did something bad.

"NO! I'm not you, eating everything in sight, even salt shakers, you pig," hissed the now annoyed redhead. She thought to herself, 'At least one of us gets a happy ending.'

"Mai," Mikoto whined, snaking her arms around Mai's back. "Am I a pig?" This cause the busty woman to laugh.

"Okay, how to you do that Mikoto?" screamed Chie, completely perplex for the nthteen time that night.

"Do what?" questioned the cat-like girl.

--

Across town:

Natsuki had just arrived outside an apartment building, the codes written on the sheet of paper in her hand got her in, up to the apartment door. Now the last was to be entered, and this one was going to grant her access into the "Yuuki and Fujino" apartment. She couldn't care less about how this came to be; all she wanted was to see her goddess.

The door opened, and Natsuki shuffled quietly around, looking for the bedroom that contained Shizuru. When she heard muffled cries, she knew were to go.

The light on the other side was off, but she knew the brunette was up.

"Shizuru," she said softly.

The cries stopped.

"Natuski?" the voice questioned, door flinging open. "How.."

Her words were stopped when a pair of lips met hers. The kiss was short, but sweet.

"I love you, Shizuru." Her voice was laced with love, as well as pain, hope, and despair.

"Natsuki?" whimpered the brunette in confusion and pain.

"Please, don't hide anymore," she begged, eyes pleading as well.

"Natsuki?"

"Your eyes lie," she bluntly said, stepping into the room.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru was stunned, words fading into the back of her mind.

"I love you." She said it again, pulling the older woman in for a hug. "I love you, I love you, I love you! I'll say it a million times a day, every day, with all my heart. Please, just don't leave me."

"Natsuki..." Tears started pouring out of her eyes, heart lifting in relief and happiness.

"I love you! I love you!!" She repeated it again and again before she was pulled out of the hug, taking a moment to stare into the crimson eyes.

"I love..." Her words were stopped again with another loving kiss.

"I love you, too, Shizuru," Natsuki laughed softly, finally letting a soft smile seep through her features.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru hiccuped, tears soaking her night kimono. "I won't leave you." She tried her best to smile, fighting back the tears.

"Don't lie, I'll see it in your eyes," Natsuki replied, smile widening.

Shizuru puffed her cheeks out in defeat, smiling as well. "Meanie."

* * *

**So a cute happy ending, huh? Well, I'm not all angst in tonight's updates.**

**To those of you wondering where my updates to the deal are, I present to you my beta.**

**Omake:**

*Ume pushing Jquackers forward*

**Jquackers**: Hey, wait... *struggles*

**Ume**: What? You tell 'em.

**Jquackers**: No you!

**Ume**: You!

**Jquackers**: No you!

**Ume**: Uh, un! YOU

**Jquackers**: Nope You!!

**Nao**: *comes in on Julia* Shut up! Both of you! *Julia shoots web closing both's mouths*

**Ume and Jquackers:** Mppfhpmm! *Try to peal off web*

**Nao**: Much better

**Shizuru**: *hugging a Blue faced Natsuki, petting her hair* Shh, my precious. I'm not going anywhere.


End file.
